Mahalo
by Toni Harrison
Summary: Steve in the hours following 2x10.  Spoilers for that episode.  Features Danny, and little tiny bits of the others. My first H50 fic.


Ma Halo (Thank you)

Spoilers for episode 2x10.

This is my first ever H50 fic. Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine alone.

I don't own anything except my lovely laptop.

There's no pain right now, not physically anyway. He can move, he can talk, hell he can laugh. He can smile at Chin's news and the outside of him bears no long term scars. He feels cold. Perhaps it's shock. He shakes this thought off as fast as it came to his mind.

It's not shock. Leaders of Task Forces, not to mention ex Navy Seals don't suffer shock. But he also knows from those under his command as a seal, that's a lie. He's seen people crumble from a lot less.

He shuts his eyes for a moment, but now there's another image that flashes up alongside that of his father's last moments. Jenna. Somewhere in this brain of his, it's overloading. It's collected so much debris and trauma over the years, it's a wonder it still functions.

The crazy thing is he could have taken much more of what Wo Fat had to throw at him. Physically. He's just thankful he didn't go for the inside. Physically, he'll heal. Mentally, he'll continue. With just one less layer of trust.

He feels a nudge and a concerned voice 'Steve...? Steve!' He looks up and around him in a daze. They're on the ground, but this time he's surrounded by his friends.

He moves to get out of the heli, there's a shakiness and weakness there that surprises him though and he's grateful for the arms of Danny and Chin. He'd give anything not to be the focus of everyone's concerned gazes though and begins to open his mouth to say something when from nowhere his voice is shouted again. He remembers there was one person missing in the heli. She almost knocks him over in her relief in seeing him. As she nears though, Kono reaches her arms out gingerly around his middle and squeezes him as gently as she can.

As she pulls away, he looks around him at all those who came for him. He has many questions which are competing with all the other thoughts in his head right now. And really it's a wonder it hasn't happened already, but his legs start to give and again Danny and Chin are there. It goes dark.

When he wakes several hours later, it's cold and dark again and there are deep grumbling sounds and as someone's face looms over him, he reaches to strike out. 'Babe, hey it's okay, it's me'. Danny.

'Where are we?' he asks

'About an hour away from home' Joe's voice this time. He moves to turn to see him but his body's stiff and yeah, damn it hurts. A lot.

'Hey, you need to talk yet?' Danny again. He's looking at him expectantly and for the first time Steve looks at him fully and sees how tired he looks. He looks around the inside of the transporter plane at everyone else. Chin is slumped awkwardly on a piece of tarpaulin, his hands covering his face in sleep. Kono's lying horizontally across from Chin but shifts position restlessly in the time Steve's taking them all in. Lori is writing something while distractedly rubbing her face and yawning softly. And Danny, well Danny's still looking at him worriedly and HE doesn't know what to do or to say. So he smiles half heartedly 'Ma halo Danny'.

Danny's face breaks into a relieved smile. 'We couldn't have you being all heroic on your own could we? We all thought we'd have a go at donning our capes for once. You got rivals babe, you need to watch out next time that we don't go all bad ass on your ass'.

He laughs, a small shallow sound but it's a laugh nevertheless and it breaks the tension a little. 'Go back to sleep, plenty of time to talk when we get back' Danny instructs 'I have a feeling we may have one unhappy governor to deal with when we get back home'. He groans dramatically and pats Steve on the shoulder.

Suddenly a thought comes from nowhere 'Danny, where's Jenna?'.

He sees Danny's head shift downwards and he runs a hand through his hair before turning round and sitting down next to Steve again. 'I'm sorry babe, she didn't make it'.

'I know. I saw it'. Danny looks sad but not surprised. 'I mean, where is she, tell me you didn't leave her there'. He doesn't know where the crack and the rise in his voice came from at the end of that sentence but it clearly takes Danny by surprise.

'I'm sorry Steve, we had no choice. If we'd have taken her, I can't honestly say we'd have caught up with you'.

He doesn't know what he expected Danny to say and he also knows it doesn't actually make any difference to him that Jenna is here or isn't. All it is is another method of deflecting from what he knows is coming.

He suddenly feels weary again and the darkness falls once more.

'Steve – wake up son – we're home'. He opens his eyes and there's no dull engine roar any more. As he looks round, everyone's awake. Joe's face is impassive, his eyes searching Steve's.

He moves to get up, determined this time. The pain's still there though. He feels like he went several rounds with well – Wo Fat. 'Easy, son – you don't have to be the strong one all the time you know'. He finds himself almost glaring at Joe as he says this.

He doesn't say it but he wants to scream 'you think this is me being strong, you think I wasn't petrified as Wo Fat tortured me, that I just hung there while he shot Jenna and didn't pray he wouldn't shoot me, you don't think I'm questioning everything I've ever known about anything particularly about you and this Shelburn, you think I don't wanna just hurl myself off this plane, run to the nearest mountain and start my whole life all over again and to never have met any of you ever'. He thinks all this but of course he doesn't say it and as he shuffles off the plane with the assistance of just Danny this time, he shutters himself down completely.

He submits himself to the inevitable visit to the hospital where he's patched up, strapped up, medicated and sent home with strict instructions to rest and be under the watchful, nay hawlike, care of Danny. He says his goodbyes to everyone for the evening and plans are made to meet up and discuss how to deal with the Governor, but that's to come.

Now, in the car which Danny made a big performance out of insisting he would drive before realising that Steve wasn't protesting or even communicating in any way, it's quiet and the only sound is their breathing and Danny fidgeting more than Steve ever thought possible. He watches Danny as he goes to speak several times before swiftly shutting his mouth again instantly. Steve sighs deeply, painfully 'Come on Danny, if you don't say whatever it is you have to say soon, I think you'll combust'.

Danny lets out a half laugh, glances across at Steve. Really looks at him and stops the car. Steve braces himself for the festival of noise and complaining that will inevitably follow. Instead, a pair of arms envelop him and he's hugged like he's not been hugged in years. He's slightly wary initially as he gently pats Danny's back and then he realises that there's no shame at all and he needs this contact. As quickly as it began, Danny's arms pull away and he takes off his belt, looks over at Steve 'Listen to me Steven and listen good, I have never been as scared as I was for these past few days – I went into a helicopter called Tangerine for gods sakes for you. It had birds in it. I swear to you right now that if you ever, EVER, do this to me again, I won't hug you next time, I'll shoot you myself' there's a breath. 'Man you scared us, who the hell do I argue with if you're not around huh'

Steve mutters an apology though he's not sure why. Danny looks over at him and shakes his head, lightly smacking him on the arm and starts the car again. As Steve shuts his eyes in relief, the tiredness overwhelming him again. The car stops once more. 'Oh and babe, don't think you can go into one of your Greta Garbo I want to be alone moods about all this. You are not taking all this guilt about Jenna or anything on your own – we get through this together. All of us. Y'hear' Steve's half smiling now. Danny purses his lips 'I said y'hear?'. Steve nods.

'Ok'. He seems satisfied now. 'We go home now and for you, this once cos god knows I think I could go sleep for 6 weeks, the television stays off'.

'Ma halo Danny'

'Shut up Steven'. He restarts the car and they go home. Home.


End file.
